damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
AKT-5
|origin=Grand Valerius States |years_of_service=1993-Present |used_by=* Grand Valerius States |wars= |designer= |designed=1984-1992 |manufacturer=Insar Tankir (INTIR) |unit_cost=Undislosed |years_of_production=1992-Present |number_produced=Thousands |variants=*AKT-5 *AKT-5A *TRA-5 *AKT-5B *AKT-5B Kerfit *AKT-5C Kefit II |weight=34 Tonnes |length=8 m |height=10 m |width=11 m |crew=5 |armour=Undisclosed, Known to use Kerfit ERA Protection. |main_armament=1 50mm Intir-4 Launcher/Cannon |secondary_armament=*1 .50 Intir Caram Machine Gun *4 Larimis GiededEkenraketentanki |engine=800 HP 4 Kalirnegini h|power= |transmission= |suspension= |fuel=1000 liters |operational_range=640 km |speed=*40 km/h (Offroad) *52 km/h (Onroad) * 6 km/h (Water) }} The AKT-5 or Aermikareitakir 5 is a Valeric armored personnel carrier that has seen use since the 1990s, it is crewed by 5 and carries 15 men with full gear. History The AKT-5 was put forth in a design competition in 1984, it won, however due to the military high command having many additions needed, it was not fully finished until 1992, and even then in 1993 the AKT-5A was put forth as the standard tank. It's main purpose was to carry squads along side the Valeric Main Battle Tanks, it is well suited in this however it there is also the TRA variant, or the Tankir Rekunisa Aevikanil, which is used to support the Tank Corps and used more in the light tank variant. When it first entered service it was well liked, and trails showed that it was capable of destroying enemy tanks with it's GRT system of missiles, the military has liked it as it has been updated many times over the years. Armament The AKT-5 carries an Intir-4 Duel Launcher/Cannon, which fires 50mm rounds, or is capable of launching guided ATGMs, the first AKT-5 could only carry 4 of. this was improved in later variants. It also is armed with a .50 caliber machine gun in a coaxial mount which has the possibility to be removed by the crew in the event it is knocked out. Variants *AKT-5A The AKT-5A had the addition of a Anti-Air mount on the cupola mounting either a .30 MOT-80 or a second .50 Intir Caram Machine Gun. It also added side skirts, and applique armor improving survive-ability. *TRA-5 The TRA, was the same chassis, could only carry 4 Troops in the back, as it added improved radio equipment, improved recon capabilities, a larger turret carrying a 75mm TK-500 with rather then internal ATGM missiles, it has duel attached ATGM pods, carrying 8 total. Reloads of these ATGM pods are within the former infantry Bay carrying 8 addition ATGMs. This was however the only vehicle of it's type as it was replaced by the TR-1 in use as a recon vehicle for the tank forces. *AKT-5B With the improvements of the 5A also came other additions needed, one the Cupola mounting was armored meaning the loader was less likely to be injured, secondly the second hatch was also given an armored mounting, with a 50mm MGO-1 Machine Grenade Launcher. it also added more applique armor, and finally the guidance systems for the GRTs were improved. *AKT-5B Kerfit With all the additions of the AKT-5B but added Kerfit Reactive armor, this allowing it to take hits from RPGs and other HEAT based weaponry, though against a tank it still did nothing. *AKT-5C Kefit II The AKT-5C a new engine added, a 1000 HP 5 Kalirnengini, replaced the coaxial .50 with a coaxial 20mm EK-400, the GRT system was replaced with the ETR-1 system, mounted on a side pod, the launcher/cannon was removed in favor of the 75mm TK-500 from the TRA-5, as the Launcher cannon. It Also came as default with the Kerfit II improved ERA system, as well as adding 12 smoke grenade dischargers in addition to the 3 already present on the tank. This is the latest variant introduced in 2009. Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty Category:Armored personnel carriers